


Sign

by alianora



Category: Young Riders
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A name in the hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign

Cody was a tip of the hat, capital and cocky. It was a smooth move from his forehead down the front of his coat. Showy and a little loud.

Jimmy was low on the hip, next to his gun. Sharp and hard, with a laughing twist at the end that you might miss if you weren't watching close enough.

Lou was a small gesture, almost hesitant, but strong just the same. Beside his cheek, because Lou's was still smooth.

Kid was steady at the shoulder, a single unhesitant move down the arm.

Buck was a shrug, closer than the others, hand to heart. Brother. But only in private. With the others, Buck was a gesture to the head, headdress, chief. Friend.

Ike was a touch to the mouth and the head, open hand.

He smiled, and looked down. It always felt strange to sign his own name.

But she raised her hand, as she walked away, reaching up to touch her mouth like he had. _Ike_, she mouthed to him.

He touched his heart, and added a name.

END


End file.
